


deeds lost to time (but not forgotten)

by SbAntimony



Series: Fields of Asphodel [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SbAntimony/pseuds/SbAntimony
Summary: Strelitzia never did get the name of her killer. All she had was a face. A face that has no business being here.





	deeds lost to time (but not forgotten)

"Now that you're here, you can meet all of my friends!"

Strelitzia smiled at the excited boy next to her. Once Lauriam became himself again, her link to the world grew stronger, and she was able to collect the pieces of herself. Instead of finding herself next to Lauriam, however, Strelitzia ended up with the boy. 

Sora.

"Who are your friends?" Strelitzia asked politely. He mentioned them in the final world, but…

"Oh, there's so many! There's Riku and Kairi, they're my closest friends. And then there's Roxas, Xion, Axel," Strelitzia listened as Sora listed off his exhaustive list of friends. She smiled sadly. Maybe if she had made that many connections, she wouldn't have…

Strelitzia shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "I'd like it if we could start with where Lauriam is, please."

"Oh yeah! I understand. I think he's in…" Sora paused to check his gummiphone. "Yeah, he's in the Land of Departure. I think he wanted to ask Ventus some questions?"

"Fantastic! Who else is there?" Strelitzia asked. 

"Aqua, Terra, and… Elrena? I think that's her name now. Oh yeah, and something called a chirithy. I don't know what that is, though."

"Oh! I do. They're spirits meant to help out keyblade wielders! Back where I'm from, everybody had one. I wonder if mine is still out there…"

Sora tilted his head. "If you have a chirithy, does that mean you are a keyblade wielder?"

"Mhm! Master Ava said that I'm one of the best, but, well…" Strelitzia put a hand over her heart.

Sora nodded in understanding.

The two were quiet until they reached Sorra's gummiship.

"Such a strange method of traveling the worlds. Although, it makes sense, considering the state of them." Strelitzia said, watching as Sora opened up the gummiship.

"Oh yeah! Weren't they all joined together, or something?"

"Yes. I wasn't around for whatever made them split, though."

"To be fair, I don't think I would have liked to see what made a world split into so many pieces."

Strelitzia was silent.

"Yeah. Whatever it was… I know it wasn't good."

\---

Their journey to the Land of Departure was smooth, with barely any heartless to interrupt them. Strelitzia watched, transfixed, by all the stars in the sky, knowing that each one was another world. There were so many…

Sora landed the gummiship with years of expertise. He popped open the hatch and hopped out. Strelitzia jumped out after him.

"Come on! I already told everyone to expect us." Sora scratched his nose. "Well, expect me. I wanted you to be a surprise!"

Strelitzia laughed. "I appreciate the thought, Sora."

The two walked up the stairs and arrived at the door. Soa pushed it open.

Strelitzia took a step inside, and let her eyes adjust to the lighting.

"Hey, Sora!" A cheerful voice called out. It was soon accompanied by a kid jumping down from a balcony.

Strelitzia almost didn't recognize him at first.

He had aged but-

His two toned jacket was the same. His hair was the same. His eyes were the same.

Strelitzia didn't even notice at first that she had summoned her keyblade, or that she had gotten into an attack stance.

She didn't care that her keyblade was different. She didn't care that the boy across from her stood in confusion. She didn't care that Sora was calling her name. 

All that she cared about was the threat in front of her.

"Strelitzia!" A voice called out. 

It was deeper than she remembered but-

Lauriam stood behind her killer.

"I know you… weren't around when we met Ventus, but he's okay!"

Strelitzia frowned. "Lauriam. I need you to step away from him."

Sora spoke up. "Strelitzia, what's wrong?"

Lauriam looked concerned. "Strelitzia, I assure you-"

"That boy- Ventus- is the one who killed me."

A hush fell over the room.

Lauriam's face went dark, and the telltale shimmer of a keyblade appeared in his hand.

Of course, this was when the chirithy chose to pop up.

"I should have known this would happen."

Lauriam's face matched that of Marluxia's, yet one could see the anger roiling beneath.

Ventus stood in the middle of it all, confusion etched into his very being.

"Chirithy, explain." Strelitzia's voice was a command, completely different from the shy tones from earlier.

"Ventus doesn't remember his life before he woke up in this time."

Sora nodded. "Yeah! Not to mention Xehanort did some nasty stuff to him, so even if he's the one who killed you, I don't think he's the same anymore!"

Strelitzia took a deep breath, and desummoned her keyblade. She did not allow the tension to leave her body, though.

Lauriam kept his keyblade in his hand. "Chirithy. Why did you not tell me?"

Chirithy winced. "Lauriam, you know what would have happened to me. There wasn't anything I could have done."

"That's b-"

"He's right."

Everyone turned to Ventus, who had so far gone ignored. 

"I don't remember. And… I don't think I want to anymore, after hearing what I've done."

Lauriam frowned, but desummoned his keyblade.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Lauriam, Strelitzia. I can't say I knew why I did it but, I can say that I do regret it."

Strelitzia sighed.

"I don't forgive you, but if you truly dont remember, then I believe introductions are in order."

Strelitzia curtsied. "I'm Strelitzia." She nodded to Lauriam. "And you can calm down, Lauriam. I can assure you, he won't get the drop on me this time."

Lauriam sighed. "I… yes. I do often forget that your reputation was well earned. It is a brother's right to worry."

Strelitzia laughed. She turned to Sora, who still looked somewhat anxious. "I think we should meet your other friends, now. I'd like to put this incident past us."

Sora grinned. "Of course! You still need to meet the other denizens of the castle." He walked off and began to talk about his friends.

Strelitzia did not let Ventus walk behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> -my friends and I came to the conclusion that streli is strong as hell, and only died because she didn't want to kill her attacker  
-sora is trying his best, okay  
-if ventus fought back, strelitzia would have killed him this time.


End file.
